


Marvel - Nsfw

by Lady_Poison_Heart (orphan_account)



Series: Porn :) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Fucking Machines, Graphic Format: GIF, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Porn, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, squirt orgasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Poison_Heart
Summary: This is porn, nsfw gifs followed by a short summary of who I think it is/whats happening. Most of it will be (gay/lesbian) ships mostly, although I will do the odd reader insert if anyone's interested, . I recommend reading this alone. I will not accept any hate from anyone. If you are in one of these gifs and would like it removed please contact me and I will do so. This work is not for children!!!. Read the tags. The rape/non con tag/Underage tags are relevant in several chapters so watch out for warnings. These are drabbles.





	1. Tony Stark/Pepper Potts: Fingering + Squirt

  
Peppers face flushed as the digits worked skillfully inside her, rubbing over that perfect spot inside of her. Normally pepper was silently bitter about the amount of sex Tony had before her, although she supposed she couldn't be blamed, no one liked to think about their husbands previous lovers. That being said, the man's technique was near perfect now, he knew all the right things to do, the perfect angle to make any girl go crazy, the ability to push her right to the edge and to know exactly how far she could be pushed before the overstimulation became too much. Before she could finish her thaught prossesthe strawberrie blonds brain shorted out. Afterwards she would feel embarrassed at how easily the hero played her body, not that she could complain.


	2. Tony Stark/Peter Parker: Femboy + Sex Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can imagine Peter at any age, I see him as 19-21 but whatever, I tagged this fib as underage because of this and some future chapters.

  
Peter had been really busy lately, dealing with Spider-Man stuff, school work and the avenger was exhausting and Peter had gone nearly two weeks without an orgasm. This was possibly the longest time he'd gone since he started jerking off at about 13 and definitely since his sexual relationship with the famed Tony Stark had began a good six months ago. All and all Peter was desperately horny. Thus, the moment he and Tony got back from their most recent mission Peter had torn off his under-suit and pulled on his favorite white lace lingerie (A gift from tony) and started fingering himself. Befor Tony had even made it to their shared room Peter was working one of his medium sized toys in and out of himself, one arm holding his right thing up as he near folded himself in half. As exhausted as he was, Tony couldn't say no to such a beautifully wrapped present.


	3. Tony Stark/James "Bucky" Barnes: Rape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young! Tony Stark + Winter soldier! Lucky Barnes
> 
> This is a rape fic, read at your own risk. The gif used is safe, sane and concensual

He allowed himself to be stripped and folded in half, could not find it in himself to cry or scream or fight. He felt so utterly hopeless and so damned tired that he just let it happen. Let fingers be shoved roughly and without care into his virgin ass. He knew where this was going. He vaguely noted that it was the metal one penetrating him, although after a few moments he allowed his eyes to slip closed. It would be better to not be here when what came next happened because he knew exactly what was going to happen. This man, the one who had broken into his home and killed his parents, was going to fuck him. Going to rape him. But whatever Tony did would not help, so he just lay back and let it happen, went to some place same and dark in his mind and settled for waiting it out. Tony wondered how much more fucked up this would make him.


	6. Pietro Maximoff/Clint Barton: Fuck Machine + Bondage

Pietro panted as he sat their, limbs bound and eyes covered. His thighs quivered as a hand ran over his spine down over the curve of his ass. He was hard, painfully hard. A whine escaped his lips as the hand disappeared. He felt something nudge against his lose rimb before he was gutted in one single thrust. This pushed a wail from his throat and the air from his lungs. But the thing that really surprised him was the sound of a machine starting up. It moved slowly at first, hardly pulling back before it pushed back in. Pretty soon though it was pounding in and out of him in such long unyielding thrusts he felt tears begin to dampen the cloth over his eyes. The hand returned, this time rubbing over is stomach and teasing his tip.

"Didn't see that coming?".


	7. Peter Parker/Sam Wilson: Sex Tape + Masturbation

Peter knew he shouldn't be doing his, recording himself that is. But he and Sam had been neglecting their sex life lately, and he swore he had been at least half hard for the last two days. Jerking off had done nothing to soothe the fire in his stomach, so here he was. Sitting on the bathroom floor, black lace panties pulled to the side to expose his cock and phone balanced precariously against the bath. That didn't matter to him though, it felt good, the dildo nudging sweatly against his insides. It took Peter a while to cum, at first it was so overestimating he nearly gave up, but it had started to feel good. Really good. A squeak escaped his lips as he came suddenly, head snapping back and mouth gaping as his cocklet dribbled and twitched.


End file.
